watamotefandomcom-20200223-history
Minor and Unnamed Recurring Characters
A Anna Haruna Anna Haruna (春奈杏奈・''Haruna Anna'') is one of Yoshida's two consistent friends. She has long presumably dyed-blond hair. While she does not understand Yoshida's love of childish and cute things she generally avoids provoking her and smooths over disagreements between Yoshida and her other friend Rena. Due to her upper eyelids always reaching her pupils, the Japanese Wikipedia Article refers to her as "droopy-eyed girl (たれ目の少女・''tare me no shōjo''). Her name is first revealed with the kanji in Chapter 142 when she introduces herself to Tomoko. She can be rather direct: she freely calls Yoshida a "moron." She rhetorically asks if Tomoko and Futaki are "morons (バカ・''baka'')" for skipping studying for midterms in Chapter 147. However, she does not persist in insulting them. According to Chapter 79, Anna has a boyfriend named Kento, whom she describes as someone needy who will become upset if she does not spend time with him everyday. Tomoko reveals her surname with the kanji when she refers to her to Yoshida in Chapter 147. ''Manga'' *Volume 09: Chapter 79 *Volume 10: Chapter 95 *Volume 11: Chapter 106 *Volume 12: Chapters 122, 127 *Volume 13: Chapter 130, Omake *Volume 14: Chapters 134, 136, 142 *Volume 15: Chapter 147 (Strikethrough episodes or chapters indicate the character was mentioned but did not make a physical appearance) B Girl with Black Hair Girl with Black Hair is a still unnamed friend of Emiri Uchi. ''Manga'' *Volume 07: Chapter 59 *Volume 08: Chapter 77 *Volume 09: Chapters 79, 80, 82 *Volume 10: Chapter 93 *Volume 11: Chapters 105, 106, 107 *Volume 12: Chapters 112, 114, 117, 120, 122 *Volume 13: Chapters 123, 128, 129, 130.5, 131, Omake *Volume 14: Chapters 134, 140 *Volume 15: Chapter 146 (Strikethrough episodes or chapters indicate the character was mentioned but did not make a physical appearance) C Café Salaryman Café Salaryman'' an office worker with whom Tomoko spent part of her study period for midterms at a café. He is tall and has black haired tied in a ponytail. He sat next to Tomoko while she attempted to study. She noticed him watching an anime on his laptop. Over a few days, Tomoko would watch the anime ''rather than study. After the last episode, he closes his laptop and tells Tomoko "that was fun." The last thing he says to Tomoko is that he was glad they could watch the ''anime to the end, and he wishes her good luck to on her tests. ''Manga'' *Volume 05: Chapter 44 Cute Guy at 24/7 Mart ''Cute Guy is the unnamed clerk at the 24/7 Mart. Tomoko is proud of her stammering conversations with him. ''Anime'' *Season 1: Episode 01 ''Manga'' *Volume 1: Chapter 2 *Volume 7: Chapter 58 Gallery Cute_Guy_E01.png|''Anime'' Appearance D Depressed Black-Haired Girl Depressed Black-Haired Girl first appears as a distinct but uninterested member of the cheerleaders at the school intramural games. As with many characters who start out anonymous and in the background in WataMote, she may become more significant since returns in Chapter 148 as a passenger on Tomoko's train to school, looking similarly disinterested. ''Manga'' *Volume 09: Chapter 87 *Volume 15: Chapter 148 (Strikethrough episodes or chapters indicate the character was mentioned but did not make a physical appearance) F Former Class Rep Former Class Rep was the Class 2-4 representative. She has black and short hair tied in a ponytail on the left side. She appears to be friends with Mike, "the Killer Chef." She first appears sitting with and talking to Mike when Tomoko comes up and stammeringly gives the ingredients to Mike and claims to be too sick for Home Economics. She later sits with Mike during the class trip train ride. In her limited appearances she has strong character. During the meeting to decide the assignment of events for the sport festival, she scolds Tomoko for trying to nap. She has also been seen talking with Mike. She also has Blond Girl with Glasses as a friend who has appeared with her during the school trip and in the Not MacDonald's restaurant. With her she has another blond-haired friend and a friend with short black hair who accompany them on the school trip and appear with her on the cover of Chapter 88. ''Manga'' *Volume 05: Chapter 42 *Volume 08: Chapter 71 *Volume 09: Chapters 84, 86, 88 *Volume 12: Chapters 110, 119 *Volume 14: Chapter 133 *Volume 15: Chapter 147 ''Gallery'' FCR Friend c71.png|'Former Class Rep's Friends:' Includes Mike and an unnamed Blond Girl with Glasses FCR Friend c147.png|Blond Girl with Glasses G Girl with Glasses Girl with Glasses is a still unnamed friend of Emiri Uchi. ''Manga'' *Volume 08: Chapter 77 *Volume 09: Chapters 79, 80, 82, 87 *Volume 11: Chapter 105 *Volume 12: Chapters 112, 114, 117, 119, 120, 122 *Volume 13: Chapters 128, 129, 130.5, Omake *Volume 14: Chapters 134, 140 (Strikethrough episodes or chapters indicate the character was mentioned but did not make a physical appearance) Graduating Senpai Graduating Senpai is a former third year student who met Tomoko when she was a first year student while they stood in the entrance of school after his graduation ceremony. He is a black-haired boy a bit taller than Tomoko. She notices him standing alone and imagines herself alone at her graduation. She wonders about his life in school and whether he has any regrets. Eventually, she offers to take his picture as a memory for him, and he asks to take her picture as well. As he leaves he advises Tomoko to make the most of her last two years. ''Manga'' *Volume 05: Chapter 37 H Hot Guy Hot Guy was a third-year student on the same soccer team as Tomoki which Tomoki picked to serve as a "hot guy" for a race with his sister.. He is a tall guy with colorless hair in the manga. Tomoko drew the requirement to race with a "hot guy," and she begged her brother to help her. Hot Guy happily races with her which sends Tomoko into emotional and hormonal conniptions. Later, during his graduation, Tomoko nervously pins a corsage on him. ''Manga'' *Volume 09: Chapter 86 *Volume 10: Chapter 94 *Volume 12: Chapter 115 K Kaho Kaho (夏帆・''Kaho'') is a friend of Asuka Katō. She has black hair and is one of the few characters with freckles. Her first name is revealed in Chapter 146. ''Manga'' *Volume 8: Chapter 71 *Volume 09: Chapter 86 *Volume 13: Chapter 131 *Volume 14: Chapter 134 *Volume 15: Chapters 145, 146 (Strikethrough episodes or chapters indicate the character was mentioned but did not make a physical appearance) Kakkun Kakkun (かっくん・''kakkun) is the boyfriend of Mike who suffers her cooking without complaint. He first appears in the background when Tomoko hears him vomiting in Chapter 42. Chapter 145 reveals that Mike has nicknamed him "Kakkun," with kun representing an honorific used primarily for male peers. ''Manga'' *Volume 05: Chapter 42 *Volume 14: Chapter 134 *Volume 15: Chapter 145 Kosaka’s Friend He is the unnamed friend of Kosaka who meets Tomoko avoiding the rain at a bus stop. He is taller than Tomoko with spikes hair that is colorless in the manga and brown in the anime. He tries to chat with Tomoko whose social anxiety prevents her from responding. Kosaka scolds his attempts by suggesting that she is a quiet girl to Tomoko's inward frustration. They later find Tomoko sleeping on the bench waiting out the rain and leave her an umbrella. ''Anime'' *Episode 3 ''Manga'' *Volume 01: Chapter 5 *Volume 2: Chapter 15 Gallery Kosaka_Friend_E03.png|''Anime'' Appearance L Girl with Long Braid ''Girl with Long Braid is a still unnamed friend of Emiri Uchi. ''Manga'' *Volume 08: Chapter 77 *Volume 09: Chapters 79, 80, 87 *Volume 11: Chapter 105 *Volume 12: Chapters 112, 114, 119, 120, 122 *Volume 13: Chapters 128, 129, 130.5, Omake *Volume 14: Chapters 134 (Strikethrough episodes or chapters indicate the character was mentioned but did not make a physical appearance) M Mike Mike (三家・''Mike), until first named in Chapter 145 was somewhat affectionately referred to by fans as "Home Economics Girl" and "Killer Chef," is an eager but incompetent cook. Tomoko suffers her cooking for her then unnamed boyfriend in Chapter 42 who is heard vomiting in the background. Chapter 145 reveals that she has nicknamed him "Kakkun," for whom she prepares lunches and other food, and her culinary accumen has not improved. She appears to be friends with '''Former Class Rep: she is talking with her during their first appearance, and she is part of her group during the school trip. ''Manga'' *Volume 05: Chapter 42 *Volume 08: Chapter 71 *Volume 09: Chapter 88 *Volume 12: Chapters 110, 119 *Volume 13: Chapter 130.5 *Volume 14: Chapter 134 *Volume 15: Chapter 145 Mrs. Katō '''''Mrs. Katō is Asuka Katō's mother who thus far has only appeared in one chapter. She resembles her daughter strongly which includes sharing the same presumably dyed-blond hair. She has at least two children since Asuka reveals that she has an older brother. Thus far, she only appears during the teacher conference with parents and students. After conference, Asuka's mother bows politely to Ogino. ''Manga'' *Volume 10: Chapter 90 N Natsu Natsu '' (ナツ・''Natsu'') is one of the unnamed friends of Emiri Uchi. She is named by elimination in Chapter 129. She has a boyfriend named Kazuki. ''Manga'' *Volume 08: Chapters 77 *Volume 09: Chapters 79, 87 *Volume 11: Chapter 105 *Volume 12: Chapters 112, 119, 120, 122 *Volume 13: Chapter 129 *Volume 14: Chapter 134 (Strikethrough episodes or chapters indicate the character was mentioned but did not make a physical appearance) O Oka ''Oka (岡・''Oka'') is a named background character who sits next to Tomoko in her third-year class. Her name is revealed in WataMote Chapter 144 on the seating chart, and Kiyota remarks that they have all been in the same class together since there first year. In the black and white manga her hair has no color. ''Manga'' *Volume 15:Chapter 144 (Strikethrough episodes or chapters indicate the character was mentioned but did not make a physical appearance) R Rena Rena ''' (麗奈・''Rena) is one of Yoshida's two consistent friends. She has long presumably dyed-blond hair which perpetually casts a shadow over her eyes. She does not understand Yoshida's love of childish and cute things which occasionally elicits the latter's wrath. Her name is first revealed in Chapter 130 with the kanji in Chapter 142. Despite Tomoko's characterization of her, Yoshida, and Anna as "delinquents," she does not denigrate others such as Tomoko or Futaki. Instead, she invites them to play a video version of majong in Chapter 147. In that chapter she claims that she will attend a vocational school after high school. ''Manga'' *Volume 09: Chapters 79 *Volume 10: Chapter 95 *Volume 11: Chapter 106 *Volume 12: Chapters 122, 127 *Volume 13: Chapter 130, Omake *Volume 14: Chapters 134, 136, 142 *Volume 15: Chapter 147 (Strikethrough episodes or chapters indicate the character was mentioned but did not make a physical appearance) S Shizuku Hirasawa's Boyfriend Shizuku Hirasawa's Boyfriend'' appears with his head bowed in defeat. In his first appearance, he sits dejected having failed the entrance exam to Tomoko's high school. Shizuku previously informed Tomoko that she wanted to attend the high school her boyfriend will attend. When she passes the exam, she decides to attend the high school without him. She continued to see him, however. In a soccer match played during Golden Week between his school and Tomoko's, he sits on the bench spreading "an aura of total failure" according Tomoko. Shizuku cheerfully admits that despite the fact his team has few members, he failed to play as a starter: "To be honest, failing seems to be the only thing he's good at." ''Manga'' *Volume 12: Chapter 110 *Volume 14: Chapter 142 Girl with Short Hair ''The Girl with Short Hair'' is a currently unnamed background character. Like other characters who start anonymous only to later take on a major role, this character is drawn distinct from other "faceless" background characters. She first definitively appears in Chapter 131 as distinct from two other background female classmates. She is also seen at the intramural girls' softball game standing next to Hikari Itō then walking with Akane Okada. Her hair is similar to the other background character Oka; however, it is depicted as a darker color. ''Manga'' *Volume 13: Chapter 131 *Volume 15: Chapter 144 (Strikethrough episodes or chapters indicate the character was mentioned but did not make a physical appearance) T Three-Legged Race Guy Three-Legged Race Guy' is Tomoko's currently unnamed classmate and partner in the three legged race. He is a tall and black-haired handsome boy. He became Tomoko's partner through a rock, paper, and scissors game with Hina Nemoto and despite Tomoko feeling overwhelmed being pared with a "hot guy," they win the race. In the second year departure party, he sits next to Tomoko and asks her if during the first semester she really did look at male intimal parts on her phone during homeroom. Tomoko makes up a convincing excuse that her friend Yū Naruse sent them to her. When she shows him a picture of Yū, he asks her to introduce them sometime. ''Manga *Volume 9: Chapters 86, 87 *Volume 12: Chapter 120 Navigation Category:Minor characters